pewdiepie embraced with cry
by wolf jynx
Summary: cry pewdiepie ! wedding with who
1. Chapter 1

part 1 hot bath

I had just finished doing the washing up the in my lords manor "oh" I did not tell you this but my lords manor is called lord Felix of gaming

or better known as pewdiepie manor so my story starts at about 10:30 am pewdiepie had just gotten out of bed as he shouted for his maid " CRY "

" I need my breakfast please I have a lot to do today " coming sire " I rushed like a fire ball up the winding stairs of his manor to his bedroom as I

went into the masters bed room I felt a warm feeling wash over me I melted as I saw his face smile at me he stretched and leaned for his laptop

I asked my master " where should I put your breakfast " pewdiepie pointed to the space next to him .

how much I wished to be in his bed thought cry but I did as I was told and put his buttered bred on his right side where the space was

do you need help with anything else my lord asked cry pewdiepie kept on looking at his laptop then his eyes slowly looked up at cry's eyes pewdiepie

smiled once more and said in a rather happy tone " run my bath and wait for my next instruction there I walked to pewdies bathroom and ran the

bath and squirted some toffee shampoo into the water I then began to swish the water from side to side making the bubbles multiply within the bath

I heard pewdiepie enter the bathroom with his white robe on he dropped the robe and entered the bath I couldn't help looking his but cheeks where

cute reminded me of newly baked buns I laughed at the thought .

I then snapped out of my day dream and attended to the master he started humming whilst washing his legs " lalalal " went his voice

people would say it was screeching no not me I thought it was masterful art of music ringing from his mouth he then dipped his head in the water and

started to wash his head he then said with a face full of bubbles " cry " get the towel my eyes are buuuuuurning " and while your at it fetch the golden

duck " I got the towel off the railing and swept the bubbles off pewdiepie's face to see his beautiful brown hair and blue eyes staring into my own I

gave him the golden duck and he started to play with it I was amused after 1 hour he came out of the bath and put his white boxer shorts on and

walked away he left me to clean the mess of the bath I though I had done a great job with the bath scrubbed it squeaky clean and exited the bath felix

had just finished getting his clothes on .

you might not think pewdie was aware of my liking to him but you would be dead wrong he found me indeed attractive but why am I not in his bed

you ask ? simple pewdie is dominating and orders me to sleep in a different bed to him althought many people go to this house they are not aware of

how aggressive Felix really is ! but you will understand as you read on I am also aware of a women from Italy coming over to visit she is very much

into my master I do believe she is called marzia a very rich women who is very close friends to the prince of Belgium she has power riches and is very

cute I must admit but I will not let her take pewdiepie away from me ... to be continued ...


	2. Chapter 2

" the women called marzia came over a week ago my master has been very close to her laughing at her jokes being such a gentlemen

I know he is in love with her anyway its dinner know so I have to focuse on the dinner " cry told him self after cry brought out the two dinner plates

they were having steak with pork and mixed vegetables cry put down Felix's dinner first then the guests dinner as cry left the sight of the guest who

was cutiepiemarzia he knocked over a wine glass as the wine glass fell it splashed all over cutiepie and broke when hitting the floor cutiepie screamed

and leapt off her seat pewdiepie stomped over to cry and grabbed his collar and dragged him into the kitchen and pinned him against the wall

pewdiepie then lightly snogged cry as cry moaned and tried to put his arms round pewdiepie but pewdiepie had restrained cry from movement

cry tried hard to resist pewdiepie but could not pewdiepie then pulled away and looked into crys eyes and said " why are you trying to stop me loving

marzia " CRY " pewdiepie's voice changed slightly ... silent went on cry never spoke a word " ILL ASK YOU AGAIN SOMETIME TONIGHT " pewdiepie

warned cry and walked away .

cry over heard someone speaking in the dinner hall what took place at around about midnight he peaked through the crack and it was marzia

proposing to pewdiepie cry's eyes glinted with tears he felt as if his heart had been torn into 100 pieces and then burnt in a blast furnace cry dreaded

the next words as pewdiepie said yes cry ran down the corridor and hid under a table he wept and as he wept he was interrupted by no one other then

pewdiepie pewdiepie sighed and bent down to look cry in the face he stroked cry's cheek and said " I did not want this cry but I have no choice if I

don't marry cutiepie I will loose the manor and all who lives here im sorry cry but this is for your benefit " pewdiepie then said to cry the wedding is

arranged in 1 months time I am sorry " pewdiepie's eyes filled up with tears as he walked out of the room

that night cry went to pewdiepie's room at about 4 o'clock he saw pewdiepie sleeping cry sat on the bed and closed his eyes he felt a hand touch his

own it was master pewds he was awake he pulled cry into his loving embrace cry finally took the chance to hug pewdiepie and he took his chance

as cry tried to unbutton pewds t shirt pewdiepie laughed and said " you can wait for that another day cry " pewdiepie put his hand through cry's hair

cry held him tight and said in a whimpering voice " do you have to marry her " yes cry " even if you hated her " yes cry even if I hated her now go to

sleep " cry drifted soundly asleep ... to be continued ...


End file.
